


Ever since you first came to Avonlea and smashed your slate over his head!

by GreenGablesGal



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Extended 3x10 scene, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGablesGal/pseuds/GreenGablesGal
Summary: Extended 3x10 scene. Resolves things that were left unsaid before Gilbert left for Toronto.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Ever since you first came to Avonlea and smashed your slate over his head!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I originally posted this story on fanfiction.net as Green Gables Girl06, and I decided to post it here as well! I’m a beginner at writing fanfiction, and I appreciate anyone who stops to read my story!

“Gilbert we’ve brought your bags, you can take this carriage!” Mr. Barry cried joyfully. Gilbert gave him smile in pure gratitude and hurried to shake his hand. 

“Thank you, so much.” He said. Mr. Barry laughed and nodded his head. Gilbert climbed into the waiting carriage and sat down. He took a breath and his gaze wandered back over to Anne who stood a few yards away beside her newly arrived bosom friend.

Gilbert looked her up and down, not unlike how he had done many times before. But this time was different. It was different because this time, Anne was looking right back at him, a radiant smile on her face. Gilbert shook his head ‘no.’ He was NOT leaving without feeling her lips on his one more time.

Grasping the handle of the carriage, he hopped down, and took two strides back over to Anne. He tried (but failed miserably!) to contain the grin that was spreading across his face as he got closer to her. 

He brought his hand up to Anne’s face to cradle her cheek like he had done just a few minutes before. Only this time was different than before. The first time he had been fearful of rejection. Fearful that he was only going to bring himself more heartbreak. Now, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her in full confidence. Gilbert pulled away then kissed her again, on the other side of her mouth. He could feel Anne’s lips smiling against his own. Knowing that both Diana and Mr. Barry were staring at them wide eyed and open mouthed, Gilbert reluctantly ended the kiss much too soon for his liking. 

Taking a step back, Anne took Gilbert’s hand and squeezed it gently. Gilbert traced his thumb over her small delicate hand. It felt so right to get to hold it in his own. At the same time they both said: “I’ll write to you!” They met each others eyes and a laugh escaped both of them as Gilbert started walking back to the carriage, but going backwards so that he could still keep his gaze on Anne. 

“I have follow up questions.” Said Anne, still smiling. “So do I.” Gilbert replied with a nod. Taking a deep breath, Anne watched as Gilbert was about to get back into the carriage. Suddenly something inside her changed as she realized that she couldn’t let him leave. Not yet. Not when there was still something left unsaid. 

“Gilbert! Wait!” She called out, quickly picking up her skirts to run over to him. Gilbert stopped and turned to look at her, taking his foot off of the carriage step. Anne stepped closer and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. “I love you.” Came a muffled voice against his chest. Gilbert blinked in surprise and his voice got caught in his throat at her unexpected but certainly not unwanted words. 

Instantly he wrapped his arms around her torso, hugging her back. He tried to reply, but all he could manage were a few odd sounding squeaks. He thought his heart might burst with joy. 

“I love you too.” He finally said when he could form words properly. He took a deep breath in, breathing in Anne’s scent. She smelled of flowers, and mint, and— well, she smelled like Anne. “I think I always have. Ever since... ever since you whacked me over the head with your slate in school.”

Anne sniffled, and laughed a watery laugh, her face still buried in his chest. “I think I loved you too, ever since then. I just wouldn’t admit it to anyone, nor myself.” She stepped away from Gilbert and wiped her eyes that were now filling with tears. 

Gilbert reached out and took her face in his hands once more. Gently he stroked her cheek and then kissed her forehead, then each of her pretty freckled cheeks, then finally he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, which she happily returned. 

When he pulled away, Anne sighed contently and gave his cheek a kiss. Gilbert got into the carriage once more. Anne walked back over to Diana, wiping more tears from her eyes. She reached for her friend’s hand and clasped it tightly. Diana laughed and shook her head in disbelief over what had just transpired. 

The coachmen urged the horses forward, and the carriage began to move. Anne watched as Gilbert stuck his face out of the carriage window and raised a hand in silent farewell. Anne smiled softly and waved goodbye, watching as the carriage went farther and farther down the paved road, until it turned at a corner and was out of sight. 

Letting out a shaky sigh, Anne turned to smile at her bosom friend. “I see now, that what I said was wrong, when I gave Gilbert that scolding on the train.” Said Diana with a playful smile. “...What?” Anne asked, wrinkling her eyebrows in confusion. “Gilbert and I... had a conversation, on the train ride over. I accused him of being smitten with you ever since you first came to Avonlea and smashed your slate over his head. I know realize that I should have said that he’s been in LOVE with you, ever since you first came to Avonlea and smashed your slate over his head.” 

Anne scoffed, and a small laugh escaped her. Before she knew it, both her and Diana erupted into a fit of giggles, and sank down into a pile of fine dresses onto the pavement. “Diana! Get up this very moment! Imagine if someone were to see you, in this horrendous state! How are you going to expect any suitors around here?!” Mr. Barry cried furiously. 

Anne and Diana stopped laughing and looked at each other, only to cause another fit of giggles. “Lord have mercy...” muttered Mr. Barry, as he picked up one of Diana’s trunks and started walking in the direction of the boarding house, leaving behind a pile of laughing girls, holding onto each other for support.


End file.
